


Life At 221B

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	1. Meeting Everyone

It's Sophomore year and you've just transferred here from America. Like they couldn't have waited until you fucking graduated! Your step-father decided that we all needed to move to London. You don't care why but you hate it. You sigh, you miss home already, and you've not even been here a whole week. You walk into the Headmaster's office. He hands you your schedule. You pull at your uniform skirt. You fucking hate being in a uniform. You look down. Oh goody first class of the day History! not, you hate history. You love math and science. When you were younger you wanted to be a mortician, but now you're not sure. You don't want to put makeup on dead people. It's not the dead people part that bothers you it's putting the makeup part on that does. You've got dark brown hair naturally, but right now you've got it cut boy short and dyed Ruby Red. Everyone is staring at you and you've got a couple people whispering Dyke as you walk by. Oh well you don't give a shit. You look at the map the Headmaster gave you. It should be right here, where the fuck is it? You manage to walk into someone. "Oh for fucks sake can this day get any worse?!" You look up after you say that because everyone gasped when you ran into this person. It's a boy, he's handsome, he's got dark hair, and breathtaking whiskey brown eyes. He just raises an eyebrow at your exclamation. "Bad day darling?" Wow Irish. "It's my first day at this stupid school. I'm already lost. This fucking map is no fucking help. I'm in a fucking uniform. And so far nothing about London has been fucking good. I got no fucking clue why my fucking Step-father moved us here." He just smiles "Well that's a lot of fucking." You laugh "Well I'm from America if you haven't noticed it's kind of our thing there." He smiles "Jim Moriarty." "Jean Thorn." "Pleasure. Where you trying to get to?" "Hammer's History class." "I'll take you." He offers you his arm. You take it "What the hell at least someone's nice here." You smile and he leads back the way you were coming from. That was a few months back. Turns out Jim is the scariest person to mess with in school. He's now your best friend. He says "I like you, you're never afraid to speak your mind." "I was raised that way. My mother's like that, but my step-father is a people pleaser. If I need to I can charm anyone." "Really? Show me." "On who?" Jim looks around "Kyle Lode." You laugh "I've already charmed him Jim. Don't you remember?" "What?" "Watch." You turn and call "Oh Kyle?" He comes running "Yes?" "I'm thirsty go to the store down the road and get me my favorite tea." "But we're not allowed to leave the school grounds." "So? I want my favorite tea." "What size?" "As big as you can get." He nods and heads out to get you tea. You laugh and turn to Jim "See. I told you I've already charmed him. I made the boy so adamant about rules break one just so I can get some tea." Jim smiles "Why aren't you charming?" "Yes, yes i am. Now Jim I don't want to be here now let's go hang out at my house." "Sure." You smile and you both head to your car. Jim gets in the drivers seat. He would rather drive you himself then let you have to drive. You don't like to drive. He smiles at you. "So what are we doing now?" "I don't know. But I'm bored." "I know something we can do." "What?" "There's a new body at the morgue." "Oh yes." You smile. Your friend Molly's father works there so she always lets you in. She's being homeschooled for high school so she can get into a good college. You smile and sing-song "Oh Molly?" She smiles walking up "You've come to see the new body?" You nod. She lets you in. Jim has hung back so she doesn't see him. You roll your eyes. He's been so careful who sees him lately. Like he's planning something again. "Oh look a murder victim!" Mr Hooper looks up. "Oh hello Miss Thorn. I see you've come to see my work again." "Yes. What've you got this time?" He explains everything and lets you help him with some stuff. You love dead bodies they're so fun to play with. You've not created any of your own yet but you've helped Jim. Jim needed your expertise in chemicals to help him with shutting Carl up. "Thanks for letting me help again Mr Hooper. I've got to go now." "Have fun." You smile and go to Molly. "Thank's Molly you're the best." You smile and hug her. You really like her. You meet Jim in the hallway. "Thanks for bringing me Jim you're the best." He smiles as you hug him. You have no clue Jim's been in love with you since he first met you. He smiles "Wanna come over to my house?" "actually I have to go home, but you can come too." He smiles at you again. Jim drives you home. "Jim I forgot my bag at School go get it for me?" He smiles and nods "Anything for you." You toss him the keys. He leaves. Whew good, father will get home and not see Jim. "Jean!?" "Right here father!" He walks in "Good you're alone." "Yes father." "I have a job for you." "Yes father." "I'm transferring you schools so you can become friends with Mycroft Holmes." "What?! But father I've just made friends at this school! You promised I wouldn't have to transfer schools again!" "I know little one but I need you to." "Why father?" "I need you to become friends with Mycroft Holmes and his younger brother Sherlock." "But I already have friends!" "I don't care you'll do this or I'll punish you." "Yes Father." You sigh and ask "When am I transferring?" "Monday." "This Monday?!" "Yes." You sigh. "Yes father. Can I be excused?" "Go on." You run off with tears forming in your eyes. You don't want to leave Jim. He's the only one to make your life better. You're crying lying with your face in your pillow when Jim comes in "I've got your bag. What's happened?" He comes and pulls you to him in a hug. "Shh. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." "You can't fix this James." "Tell me." "My father's transferring me schools. I'm going across town now. I have no choice." "Why?" "Because he needs me to. I don't wanna go!" "I know.I don't want you to leave either." "You're the only one who makes school not suck Jim." He just holds you tighter. "I promise I'll still see you." "Good." He smiles and kisses your forehead. "Thanks Jim. You made me feel better." "When are you transferring?" "This Monday." "This Monday?!" "Yes. I have no choice. My father is not a kind man." He nods. He hasn't told you that your father's been teaching him all about his business so he can take over it later. He sighs "Okay kitten." He hugs you tight. "I'll always look out for you no matter what. Even if you don't see me I'll always be there. I promise." "Thank you Jim." He smiles "Hey lets play a game." "Sure." So Jim makes you feel better all weekend. On Monday Jim even walks you to your new school. Your father has taken your car away for some reason. Oh well. Jim hugs you "Need me to walk you home?" "No. I have my violin lesson after school today." "Oh. See you later?" "Sure. Bye Jim." He hugs you again. You smile and walk in with your new school uniform on. You walk in and everyone stares. Your hair grows really really fast so now it's mid-back length and still Ruby Red. You just stare at everyone and walk down the hallway to the Headmasters office. "Ah you must be Jean Thorn. Here is your schedule. You've been placed into our advanced curriculum. Mycroft Holmes here will show you around." Woah, already meeting who you're to befriend. "Hello Mycroft I'm Jean Thorn." He smiles at you. He replies "Pleasure is all mine." He shakes your hand. He starts blabbering away. Well at least he seems smart. Wow he is smart. You just smile he's almost as smart as Jim. Maybe you could be friends with him. "So Mycroft what grade are you?" "I'm a senior." "Oh, I'm a sophomore." "My brother Sherlock is a sophomore." "Oh I'd love to meet him." Mycroft smiles "You do know how to charm then." "Oh course just because I don't always want to doesn't mean I don't know how to." Mycroft smiles he likes this girl. "Shirly I have someone for you to meet." "Go away Mycroft I don't care about your friends." You smile "Well I wouldn't consider myself his friend yet. I've just met him and he's shown me around the school." Sherlock's head snaps up at your voice. You can tell he's intrigued by you. "You must be Sherlock Holmes. A pleasure to meet the third smartest sophomore I know." "Third smartest?" "Yes. Firstly me, secondly my best friend Jim I had to leave behind when I transferred schools, and thirdly you." Sherlock smirks "Think you're smart do you?" "The smartest. I've been placed in Advanced courses because of my previous grades even though Jim and I always skipped school." Sherlock raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? I assume you've got the same classes as me then." "Yes." You turn to Mycroft who is just smiling watching you interact with Sherlock. "Mycroft?" "Yes?" "thank you for showing me around, but I think I'll stay with Sherlock now." "Of course. Watch out for my brother yes?" "Of course Mycroft. Perhaps you two would like to come over to my house after school today?" Sherlock asks shocked "You want me to come over too?" "Yes. Both you and Mycroft are welcome. Let me know by the end of the school day so I can tell my father you're coming." Mycroft smiles "I have just one question." "Yes?" "Are you American?" "Yes. We moved here at the beginning of the school year. This is my second school this year." Mycroft nods. "I'll see you after school." "See you then." You smile. You actually like the brothers. They remind you of Jim in some ways, especially in intelligence wise. "So Sherlock are you coming over too?" "Are you sure?" "Of course silly. I don't care if no one else likes you, because I do." He finally smiles.


	2. The Flat And Life

You look around the flat. "Wow nice choice Sherlock." "Yes well I need a flatmate." "And of course you didn't consider me?" "Oh no I did. Just you already have a good flat." "No it's a shit flat, I'm moving in with you, we still need another flatmate though because my job won't pay for the whole flat." Sherlock nods. He hugs you close. "Thank you for always being here for me." "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Sherlock Holmes?" He chuckles. "Mycroft suggested I thank you." "Well then why hasn't he thanked me for being there for him?" "No clue. Oh and we have to go to St. Barts today." "What are we doing today?" "Seeing how long after postmortem that bruises form." "You need my riding crop don't you?" "Yes." You roll your eyes "Okay I'll go get it. And I'm leaving you in charge of getting us a new flatmate. I'm busy today." "With what?" "Sherlock you don't need to know everything." He just shrugs. He adds "We need milk." "Then I'll get us some." You roll your eyes "Bye Sherlock I'm leaving now." He just ignores you. You head out. You stop and get all your errands done. Just as you've stepped out of the store a sleek black town car pulls up. You roll your eyes. You open the door "A bit obvious don't you think Mycroft?" He smiles "Sassy as always I see." "Oh course I need something in defense against you and your brother." He laughs. "I've got groceries." "I know put them in the trunk." "Okay." You put your things in the trunk and get in "So why'd you pick me up?" "I wanted to thank you for always being there for me and my brother." "Well someone had to be." He chuckles. "Anyway I'm taking you out to dinner tonight to say thank you." "Sorry can't got plans" "And what plans would those be?" "Sherlock and I are moving into our new flat today. I've got to organize all of his shit plus mine, because you know he won't do it himself." "Rain check?" "Rain check. See you later Mycroft." You smile and get your stuff out of the trunk and bring everything into the new flat. You start to organize things. You hear multiple footsteps coming up. Hmm, Sherlock, Mrs Hudson, and someone with a cane. You smile. He's found us a flatmate. You open the door "Finally Sherlock you're late I've already started on dinner and started to clean up the flat." The other man looks shocked. "Oh Hello. You must be our new flatmate. I'm Jean Thorn Sherlock's best friend since high school. I'm the one who keeps him out of trouble. Welcome home." He smiles "John Watson." "Ah so you're a doctor lovely. Well welcome home. Sorry bout us taking up so much space I've only started cleaning up." John smiles at you "I didn't know Sherlock had a girlfriend that would be living with us?" You start laughing "Sorry. But I am not Sherlock's girlfriend, I'm his best friend. We're not dating. I take care of him though, have since high school. Though I am currently seeing someone." He smiles "oh. So you're like the live-in housekeeper?" "Not a housekeeper. I'm a detective for Scotland Yard. Now if you don't mind dinner is ready. So eat before Lestrade shows up with yet another case." Sherlock inhales his little bit of dinner you served on his plate. You don't put much on the plate but you make him eat everything you put on there. "Good job Sherlock." You kiss his head. "May I go now?" "Okay but not too loud on the Violin yeah?" He nods and goes to play. John asks "So you're kinda like his mother?" "Sorta. We've been best friends so long I guess I just assume the role of taking care of him. Plus Mycroft helps when I'm busy." "Who's Mycroft?" "And I've said too much. Anyway eat up before we get a case, as I'm sure Sherlock will drag you along." John eats and then there is Greg at the door. Greg smiles at you "How's his mood today?" "Not sure, but he ate all his dinner without whining." "So you think he'll help?" "Maybe, let's ask him." Greg follows you. Greg explains the case. "So will you come?" "I'll take a taxi I won't ride in a police car." "You will come. Great." You turn to Sherlock and say "I'm riding with him, so you're on your own with that taxi." Sherlock nods. You turn and follow Greg out. Once in the police car Greg leans over and gives you a kiss. "Greg!" "Sorry couldn't wait." "You know Sherlock doesn't know yet." "Why do you care so much about what Sherlock will think?" "Because he is like a child, he doesn't accept change very well, this could cause him to actually go crazy." Greg sighs. "Okay I'll try harder to not let Sherlock know about us." "Thank you. I deal enough with his craziness I don't need anymore of it." Greg smiles. At the crime scene you look around. Hmm. Okay. You've figured out some details but you wanna know what Sherlock thinks too. Sherlock shows up. John puts on a blue suit. You don't have one on, you just have the over the shoes thing on. Greg sighs knowing you won't put the suit on. Donovan looks at you sideways "Donovan if you continue to look at me like that I will not hesitate to make you get coffee for the whole station everyday for a month." She grumbles and walks away. You love being her boss. Both you and Greg are Detective Inspectors. Sherlock spits out everything he sees. Then says "But Jean already figured all this out." You blush "Yeah I did, I just wanted to see if I was correct. But we didn't find a case Sherlock." "What have you done with the case?" "Sherlock there was no case." Sherlock freaks out. Then when he shouts "PINK!" I understand. They all turn and look at you "Do you know what he means?" "The case is pink, meaning the killer drove off with it, that means he will have had to dump it once he found it still in the car." "Oh. Now if you excuse me Greg I need to get John a taxi as Sherlock has left. Come on John." Greg looks at you with a raised eyebrow "How do you know where he lives?" "He lives with me and Sherlock." Greg just looks hurt but he tries not to show it as we're not alone. You send John home. When you get home you realize John hasn't made it home. Your packing your overnight work bag to bring to Greg's house. You don't need Sherlock figuring out you're with Greg because you use his deodorant or something stupid like that. Greg didn't understand at first why you brought your own shampoo to use until Sherlock figured out Donovan and Anderson were sleeping together by her using his deodorant. Greg understood after that. You hear the door open to the Flat. You poke your head out and see Greg and half the force enter your Flat. "Um excuse me what are you all doing here?" "Drug bust." You narrow your eyes at Greg. He just shrugs and sits in Sherlock's chair. "What are you really doing here?" "Drug bust, until Sherlock decides to help." You sigh and sit in your chair. "He better not have anything here or I'll kick his ass." Greg chuckles. Sherlock and John come in. Greg says "I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid." You think no, no you're not. You giggle when Sherlock says to Greg "I'm not your sniffer dog." And Greg returns with "No Anderson's my sniffer dog." Then Sherlock and him have a spat and you hear Greg say "It stops being pretend if we find something." "Come on Lestrade I don't even smoke." Sherlock pulls up his sleeve to show his nicotine patch. "Neither do I" and Greg pulls up his sleeve to show his nicotine patch. Oh you're so proud of both of them they're doing it for you. Then you giggle and say "You're patch buddies!" They both roll their eyes at you. Then you turn serious and turn to Sherlock and say "If you've got drugs in the flat I'm going to kick your ass Sherlock." He just swallows and turns away. You roll your eyes. Then they discuss Rachel. You giggle when Sherlock says "Shut up everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe, I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way, you're putting me off." Anderson questions "What, my face is?" Greg just ignores your giggles and announces "Everybody, quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back." Anderson complains "Oh, for God's sake..."Greg yells at Anderson "Your back! Now, please!" Sherlock figures it out and types it into the computer and Anderson asks "So we can read her emails, so what?" Sherlock just responds with "Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the entire street. We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It's a smartphone, it's got GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate it online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her." You giggle at the lowering the whole street's IQ bit. You stop paying attention until John says Sherlock has left in a taxi. Oh well he'll be fine but it gives you an out. "I better go find him. I'll see you lot later for paperwork." Greg knows that means you're going to head to his house. You grab your overnight bag and head out. You do a quick roundabout looking for Sherlock before you decided he should be fine. You head for Greg's house. Just as you get to his house your phone goes off. There's been a shooting and Sherlock was involved. You rush to the crime scene. You see Sherlock in a shock blanket and John standing there. You rush past John shoving your ID at the dumbass you doesn't want to let you through. You hear Sherlock ask "Why do they keep putting this blanket on me?" Greg answers "Yeah, it's for shock." "I'm not in shock." "Yeah, but some of the guys wanna take photographs." Greg grins and Sherlock rolls his eyes, so you know they're fine. You walk up and say "Don't be mean Lestrade. Don't let anyone take pictures of Sherlock in the blanket." They both ignore you and Sherlock asks "So, the shooter. No sign?" You listen interested. Shooter? Greg answers "Cleared off before we got 'ere. But a guy like that would have had enemies, I suppose. One of them could have been following him but got nothing to go on." Sherlock looks at him smugly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." Greg rolls his eyes and says "Okay, gimme." Sherlock stands up and lists off "The bullet they just dug out of the wall is from a handgun. Kill shot over that distance from that kind of a weapon – that's a crack shot you're looking for, but not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatised to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service..." Sherlock notices you staring at John as he's describing the shooter and slowly continues with " ...and nerves of steel" Sherlock trails off looking at john now too. John looks at us then turns his head away. You've connected the dots so surely Sherlock can't be far behind. Greg turns to follow both of our gazes but Sherlock turns back to him before he can ask about it. Thankfully Sherlock improvises. "Actually, do you know what? Ignore me." Greg asks confused "Sorry?" "Ignore all of that. It's just the, er, the shock talking." Sherlock starts heading towards John but Greg asks "Where're you going?" "I just need to talk about the-the rent" "But I've still got questions for you." Irritated Sherlock exclaims "Oh, what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket!" He waves part of it in front of Greg's face to prove it, but Greg just exclaims "Sherlock!" Sherlock ignores him and continues "And I just caught you a serial killer ... more or less." Greg looks at you and you just shrug telling him "well he did." Greg sighs and says "Okay. We'll bring you in tomorrow. Off you go." Sherlock and John take off but you can see Mycroft stop them. You turn to Greg "I'm going to make sure they actually go home this time and then I'll come help you with the paperwork." That's your code for you're going back to his house. You hug Mycroft and say "Next time you get to deal with the crisis." Mycroft just chuckles and nods. You roll your eyes and herd the boys to the car. You drop them at home, cook dinner, and put Sherlock to bed then you drive to Greg's house. You get there before him so you let yourself in and get in the shower. You hear the door open while you're still in the shower. You hear the bathroom door open. You're not scared you can tell it's Greg by his footsteps. Greg joins you in the shower. "I missed you these last couple of days." You turn to face him. You give him a kiss. "I know. I'm sorry I've been so busy moving into the new flat. Then I had to organize all of mine and Sherlock's stuff because you know he won't do it. And I had to help John move all his stuff up the steps." "Speaking of John why are you living with him?" You both get out of the shower. "Well, Sherlock and I couldn't afford the flat by ourselves so we needed a flatmate. I had Sherlock get one because if they can put up with Sherlock then they're good." "Why are you living with Sherlock anyway? When you can move in with me?" You don't hear that last part about moving in with him because you were already saying "Sherlock needs me to take care of him. I'm basically his mother and his best friend. He's like a child." "Right. Why do take care of him anyway?" "I guess it's habit by now. I've taken care of Sherlock since high school and just never stopped." "I forgot you two went to high school together." You kiss him. "Don't worry Greg I'm not interested in either of them, I mean why would I be when I've got you?" He smiles and kisses you. You go to bed. He holds you close. "By the way Happy Birthday darling." You smile "Thank you Greg you're the only one to remember." "Sherlock didn't?" "Sherlock deleted birthdays long ago, plus he had a case." "Oh. By the way you got a package at the office today. It's on the table." "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" You get out of bed. You open the box. Inside the box is a wrapped present box. You slowly open the present. You squeal it's the pair of shoes you've been eyeing for the past three months. You pick up the note. "Happy Birthday Kitten." You smile. It's from your best friend Jim. He still sends you a present every year on your birthday, and on Christmas. He never signs it but he's the only one to ever call you kitten so you know it's from him. Greg comes out "So what was it?" You hold up the blood red heels. "Shoes?" "Not just any shoes, the shoes I've wanted for the last three months." Greg asks "Who are they from?" "My best friend." "Sherlock?" "Oh. No my other best friend." "The one who calls you kitten?" "Yep." "When am I ever gonna meet this mystery friend?" "Don't know. I mean I haven't actually seen them in years. But we keep in contact." "So they still send you gifts every year but you haven't physically seen them since when?" "High School." Greg sighs "I don't like it. I don't like this mystery friend sending you gifts." "Greg it's my birthday let's not fight." He sighs and kisses you "Alright." "By the way what's my gift from you?" "I left it at the office in my locked desk by accident." "So what is it?" "You'll get it tomorrow" "Alright. Let's go to sleep now." You wake up and put on your new shoes. You love them, they're your perfect size and they're comfortable. You can even run in them. "Ready for work Greg?" He just stares at the table. You wave his coffee in front of him and he finally looks up. "Oh coffee thanks." "I swear you are like a zombie before your first cup of coffee." He laughs "Yeah." You head to work first so it doesn't look like you and Greg arrived together. Of course Sherlock is there. Sherlock looks at your shoes "Birthday gift from the boyfriend?" "Nope, best friend. They arrived yesterday to the office. I finally opened them last night." "Aren't those the shoes you've been wanting for three months?" "Yes." "Oh here's your present." He hands you a small box. You open it. It's a pair of real ruby earrings. "Oh Sherlock they're beautiful. Are they real?" "Of course." You hug him. Greg walks in when you're hugging Sherlock. "Well why are you two hugging?" "Turns out Sherlock didn't forget my birthday just to give me my present. Look." You show Greg your present. "Are those real rubies?" You nod. You put them in smiling the whole time. Greg is looking at Sherlock, well almost glaring at him. "What are you looking at Lestrade?" "Nothing. What've you got?" Sherlock says what he's got. You nod taking notes. They match with what you were thinking. Sherlock leaves. Greg shuts the door behind him and draws the blinds. Outside Donovan sees this and laughs "Look Anderson Thorn's getting in trouble." She points to the blinds closed. Lestrade only closes them when he's about to yell at someone. Inside Greg looks at you "Why did he get you ruby earrings?" "Because he knew I wanted some." "What type of guy best friend gives a girl best friend real ruby earrings if they're not sleeping with them?!" "Why would you think that? Do you seriously think I'd cheat on you, and with Sherlock of all people? Sherlock is more like a grown up son to me than anything." You say hurt. "I don't know anymore Jean. First you spend more time with Sherlock than me, and you always put him first. And now you're living with him and another guy!" "You know why I'm living with Sherlock and I explained why John is there!" "No I really don't know why you're living with Sherlock so explain it to me!!" "Because I have to take care of him!" "Why you?!" "Because he's my best friend and I need to take care of him!!" "And who is this fucking mystery guy who keeps sending you gifts?! Yeah I know it's a guy I'm not stupid! I know you're cheating on me with him!" You look at him like he's just slapped you across the face. He looks hurt by the look on your face. "I can't believe you think I'd ever cheat on you. I thought you knew the kind of person I am, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Greg never speak to me again unless it has to do with work." You turn and leave the office. You see Donovan looking shocked. They can't hear what you were screaming about but they heard both of you yelling at each other. "Did you just yell at Lestrade?" "Yes and if ask another fucking stupid question like that again I'll de-rank you to Constable." You just turn and walk away leaving Donovan shocked as hell behind you. Anderson looks to Donovan then at the office door when they hear something break inside. They both jump back to work. Inside the office Greg pulls out his birthday gift to you. It's a key to his house. You've been using the extra one he keeps under the mat. He wanted you to know how serious he is about you, and now he's blown it because he's jealous of Sherlock of all people. Greg picks up the glass jar that holds his pens and throws it against the wall. He breaks down crying because he's lost you. You're crying walking down the street, thankfully it's raining so no one can tell. Suddenly it's stopped raining on you. You look and see Mycroft holding his umbrella over the both of you. "Bad day?" You don't answer. Mycroft softly sighs and says "Lila." You just sigh and say "Greg and I just broke up. He thought I was cheating on him with Sherlock. How could he think that?" You're still crying. "Come let's get in the car." You nod. He leads you to the town car beside us. He lets you in first then gets in himself. "Want some dinner?" "yes please." Mycroft then hands you a small box. You open it. It's a ruby bracelet to match the ruby earrings Sherlock gave you. You just start crying again. "If you don't like it I can give you something else." "No I love it, it's just that's how our fight started. He was upset that Sherlock gave me these real ruby earrings." "oh I'm sorry." You nod. You put the bracelet on. You sigh "Well at least I didn't have to throw his birthday gift back at him, he hadn't given it to me yet. It was in his desk." Mycroft sighs because he knows what the gift was, and what it meant to Lestrade. "Well there's that. Making the best out of everything as always." You smile "Thanks Mycroft." You eat dinner with Mycroft then head back to the flat you share with Sherlock and John. Sherlock glances at you coming in then gets up and pulls you into a hug. It just makes you start crying right away. John looks shocked, he's never seen Sherlock hug anyone before he never thought he was the type. Then he hears you crying. "What's wrong Jean?" Sherlock answers "Her boyfriend and her have just broken up. Seems dinner with my brother didn't help much." You shake your head. Sherlock pulls you to the couch and sits you down. He takes off your shoes and wraps you in a blanket. He comes back from the kitchen with hot tea. So he must have figured it out when you didn't come home for dinner. You always leave him a message if you're gonna be late or if you're going out with the boyfriend. He turns on Dirty Dancing your favourite movie when you've had a break-up. He just sits and rubs your back. John is shocked. He's never seen Sherlock care for another human being before. Sherlock picks you up when you've cried yourself to sleep "John open my bedroom door." "Why yours?" "Because she will wake up crying and want me to comfort her. It's just easier if she's already in my room." John nods. So he's done this before. Sherlock sets you down on his bed. "Go get me her soft Eeyore PJs. The one with the pants." "Why?" "Because they're her break up pj's and she needs to be out of her work clothes." "You're going to change her?" "Yes. It won't be the first time one of us has had to change the other." John nods. You two are much closer than he thought you were. He gets the clothes and brings them back. "Lift her legs won't you." "You want me to help?" "Just to get the work clothes off. I'll do the rest. She doesn't mind being seen in her underwear." John nods just a bit uncomfortable with the idea of seeing you in your underwear. Sherlock and John get the clothes off then John leaves. Sherlock pulls on your PJ shirt then manages to get the bra off from underneath it. He pulls on your PJ pants and tucks you into bed. Sherlock sighs he's going to hurt Lestrade for breaking your heart. Yes he knows you've been dating Lestrade, but didn't want him to know. He deduced it the moment he saw you two together after you started dating. You're his best friend and he will do anything to protect you from harm. Even solve your cases before you see them, the boring ones too, so you won't be in harms way. He's not in love with you but the closest thing he can manage. He loves you in his own way. He goes and puts the teacup in the sink. He holds the ice cream tub in his hand for a moment to weigh it so he can judge how hurt you are. It's almost empty, you are really really hurt. He sighs this will be a rough one. He sighs again. He never notices John watching him this whole time, he's too busy thinking about Jean's broken heart. John watches as Sherlock finally puts the ice cream back in the freezer and goes into the room. John is so confused. Sherlock crawls in bed and wraps his arms around you. You wake up sobbing. You hear Sherlock coo "Shh. Shh. I'm here. You'll be alright. I won't let any more harm come to you." He's gently pulling his hand through your hair while he says this. You just listen to his steady heartbeat and fall back asleep. You wake up in the morning wondering why you're in Sherlock's bed and how you got into your PJs because you remember falling asleep in your clothes. Then it hits you. You and Greg are over and you start sobbing again. Sherlock runs in, wearing your red apron, and pulls you to him. "Shh. Shh. I'm here. You'll be alright. I won't let anymore harm come to you." You calm down again. "Thank you Sherlock." He nods and kisses your head. "I've made you breakfast." You nod and follow him out to the kitchen still crying softly. John looks up hearing soft crying. He sees you come out. Then he sees Sherlock in the red apron again. He thought it was for an experiment but now he sees Sherlock handing you chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes. So Sherlock cooked? John is so confused. What happened to Sherlock and who is this person? When you've finished eating Sherlock washes the plate and says "Go take a shower it'll make you feel better. I have an errand to run. I'll be back in a bit. Okay?" You nod. He kisses your head "Don't worry I'm going to fix this." You just nod and head to the bathroom. John asks "What errand are you running you never run errands?" "I've got to go hurt Lestrade for hurting her." "Lestrade?" "Yes she's been dating Lestrade for a year and a half now. She didn't want me to know but I've always known." John is shocked that you and Lestrade were dating he never saw it. "Stay here and watch that she doesn't hurt herself while I'm gone." Sherlock actually cares about you, John is shocked that Sherlock cares for another human being. "Sure." Sherlock leaves and goes straight to the station. He turns and asks Donovan "Where's Lestrade?" "In his office he hasn't came out since last night." Sherlock goes and walks into the room and shuts the door. "You broke her heart." Lestrade looks up at Sherlock. Sherlock can tell that Lestrade's been crying and drinking himself to death, also he's staring at a small box in his hand. Sherlock gets closer "You reek of alcohol." "So?" "She hates the smell. If you're going to get her back then you need a shower and to brush your teeth." "How did you know? Did she tell you?" "She didn't have to. I saw, though no one else did." Lestrade nods. "She's not going to take me back. I accused her of cheating on me, first with you, then with the best friend who always sends her gifts." Sherlock sighs "We never were and never will be a couple. We are best friends and she takes care of me, when I can't take care of myself. As for the friend she hasn't seen that friend since the day she meet me." "How will she ever forgive me?" "You've got your work cut out for you." "What can I do?" "Firstly take a shower and brush your teeth." "Why do you care about us being together anyway?" "Because you make her happy and she deserves to be happy." "I make her happy?" "Yes. She hasn't been this happy since I've known her. Except when she gets presents from her friend. They remind her of the life she had before." "Before what?" "Before her step-father ripped her away from her life she had made." Greg gets up and falls back down. Sherlock rolls his eyes. He sees the box Lestrade was staring at. "Is that a key to your house?" "It's her birthday present. She's been using the spare." Now Sherlock understands why you've been hurt worse this time, this one was special. "Up you go." Donovan looks on shocked as Sherlock drags Lestrade out of his office and the shape Lestrade is in. "Where are his keys?" She points to his left pocket. "There." Sherlock gets his keys and shoves Lestrade into his car. He drives Lestrade's car to Lestrade's house and shoves Lestrade into the bathroom. "Clean yourself up." He shuts the door and goes to make hangover tea. Normally he wouldn't do this but Lestrade can't be hungover when he talks to Jean. She would hate that. Back at the flat you've just been laying comatose on the bathroom floor. You haven't even gotten out of your PJs yet. You can't you're too sad. You miss Greg. John knocks on the door "Are you alright in there?" You don't answer. "Alright I'm coming in to check on you." He opens the door and peeks in. He doesn't know what to do. Then he remembers Sherlock left his phone on the table. John picks it up and dials Mycroft. "Hello Shirley." "It's John. Jean is laying on the bathroom floor in a comatose like state. I haven't been able to get her out of it." "I'll be there in ten." John hangs up hoping Mycroft can help. Ten minutes later Mycroft is entering the bathroom. "Jean darling get up please." "No." "Ah a response so you're not dead." You just look up at him. You usually laugh at his bad jokes. "Lila." You just look at him. He sighs. If you won't talk to him using your code word, then you won't talk at all. "John I'm afraid I can't get her out of it either." "What?" "I believe only two people can get her out of it now." "Who?" "Lestrade or her best friend before us." "Mycroft what are you doing here?" You glance at Sherlock when he asks that. Mycroft answers "She won't come out of it not even with Lila." Sherlock looks concerned at that. "Well good thing I have one of those people here then." John looks confused, then he sees a hungover Lestrade. Lestrade sees you on the bathroom floor and drops to his knees next to you. You see him and then just cling to him crying. He holds you tight with tears running down his face. Mycroft, Sherlock, and John leave after that. "I'm so so sorry Jean. I never have should have said those things. I was just jealous and because of that I lost the best thing to enter my life." "I'm sorry too Greg. I should have known you were going to be jealous of how close me and Sherlock are. It's just we've known each other for so long." "I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" You just stare at him "I still care for you deeply Greg but you've hurt me so bad. It's gonna take more than a few sorries to make up for this." He nods "I know that's what Sherlock said. He also said I should give you this." He hands you a small box. "What's this?" "Your birthday present I never got to give you." You open it and it's a key. "Is this to your house?" Greg nods. You hug him. "Thank you Greg, but I can't keep this. Not right now. I'll let you know when you can give it back to me." He nods and takes the key back. "Will you be okay now?" "Will you?" "I'll try." "Then I will try too." You hug then kick him out so you can shower. Greg walks into the living room and the other three stare at him. "So?" "She'll try to be okay. I have my work cut out for me." Then Greg turns and leaves the flat. They hear the shower start. Mycroft says "That's my cue." Mycroft leaves. When you get out of the shower there is a knock on the door. You go and open it. "Delivery for one Jean Thorn" "That's me." "Sign here." You sign. The man turns "Bring it up boys." Two other men come up holding a box with holes in it. They set it down in the living room. The delivery men leave. You open the box and squeal which causes Sherlock and John to come running. You're holding a small Doberman puppy with a blood red collar on. Sherlock asks "Who's that from?" You hand him the note. "Sorry about the breakup. Feel better Kitten." He understands now, it's from him. Sherlock always wonders how he always seems to know everything that ever happens to you. Sherlock then looks at you smiling and laughing with the puppy. He has to admit this friend of yours always knows how to make you feel better though. Sherlock sits down in his chair and asks "What's the dogs name?" "Lucifer. Isn't he so cute?" "Yes well where are you keeping him?" "Here of course." "I meant when you go to work?" "I'll ask Mrs Hudson to watch him." Sherlock nods. Then Lucifer comes up to him and starts to lick his hand. Sherlock subconsciously starts to pet him. You smile seeing Sherlock pet Lucifer. You don't know how Jim always knows when something's wrong but he always fixes it. You get dressed to go for a walk with Lucifer. "Sherlock would you like to walk Lucifer with me?" "No." "Okay. John how bout you?" "I've got a shift at the hospital sorry." "Okay. I'll just go by myself." You clip the blood red leash on Lucifer and head out the door. You end up walking to whole way to the park you and Jim used to go to. You hear "Did Lucifer make you feel better kitten?" You turn and gasp. It's Jim. You pull him to you in a hug. He hugs you back. He's missed holding you in his arms. He kisses your head. "Do you feel better now?" "Now that you're here. I haven't seen you since High School." He smiles and your heart melts. You've missed that smile and those Whiskey brown eyes. "But I've always been watching just like I promised." You smile remembering that promise. You guys talk and catch up. "Jim what do you do now?" He sighs and rubs his head. He never wanted you to ask that question. "Jim whatever it is you can tell me." "I'm a consulting criminal." "What?" "Like what your father's business was only better." You look hurt "You took over my father's business?" "Sort of." You look at him "Why?" "It was the only way I would get to spend time with you." You sigh "I wanted you spend time with me, but not like that." He sighs "Well I'm kinda like The Godfather." You laugh "So you help people by committing crimes?" He nods. You smile. You hug him. "I always knew you had a soft side." "Only for you." You smile and lean your head on his shoulder. "I missed you Jim." "Missed you too." "Why don't you come over for tea?" "I can't." "Why not?" "I don't think it'd be wise for me and your consulting detective to be in the same room." "Right. Well where are you now? I could come over to yours." Jim smiles "Would you like a ride or to walk?" "Walk I want more time with you." He smiles at that. You smile back. He wraps his arm around you and you lean your head on his shoulder. You just walk in silence for awhile. "Jim how do you always know what's wrong?" "Because I promised to keep an eye on you didn't I?" You smile "Yeah you did. And you always keep a promise. I missed you Jim." "I missed you too. We're here." You look up and see this huge mansion. "This is yours?!" He smiles "Yep." "So you did get that mansion you always said you would." "Yep." You smile. "Show me around?" "Of course, just let me take care of Lucifer first." He opens his cell phone. "Sebastian come get the dog and take care of him. ... No not like that, look after him. ... Now Sebastion." He hangs up. You smile "Still bossy I see." "And you aren't?" You laugh "Yeah I guess I am." A man with ginger hair comes and takes Lucifer from you. You recognize him. "Hello Sebastion Moran." He looks shocked that you know his name. Then he sees your face and smiles "Hello Thorn." You nod "Thanks for looking after Lucifer for me." He nods and heads off. "Still charming the help I see." "Yep. Still making them fear you I see." He smirks "Of course." You roll your eyes. "Oh I gotta let Sherlock know I won't be home for awhile." Jim nods. You open your phone "Sherlock Holmes." "Hey Sherlock. I ran into an old friend, I won't be home for awhile." "Who will make my dinner then?" You laugh "I'm sure if you ask John will cook dinner for you both." "But he doesn't cook as good as you" Sherlock whines. "William Sherlock Holmes do not whine. John can make dinner and you will eat it. If I get home and he tells me otherwise I will take your violin away." "Fine." "Good boy Sherlock. Now I have to go." "Bye then." "Bye Sherlock." You roll your eyes and hang up your phone. Jim raises an eyebrow "What was all that about?" "Sherlock was whining that John has to make his dinner and he's not as good as a cook as me." "So Sherlock Holmes whines like a child?" You laugh "I guess you can say that. Sometimes I feel more like his mother than his best friend. But I guess that's my fault as I've been mothering him since High School." Jim nods. He pulls you to him in another hug. You hug back. You smile "Now show me your house." He smiles "This way Mi'lady." He holds out his arm. You take it laughing then say "Thank you kind Sir." He smiles because you remember your old game. He shows you around the house "And this is my library." "Oh my god. This is amazing!" You twirl looking at all the books. You run over to the shelf. "Oh my gosh first edition of all of Edgar Allan Poe's works!" "You can borrow them sometime, I know he's your favorite poet." "Really?" "Anything for you." You smile. After a few more freakouts on your end he leads you away from the library. "And this is my second favorite room." He opens the door. It's his office. You walk over to his desk then smile huge. "It's a picture of me." "Of course." He walks up behind you and puts his hand on your lower back. "So what do you think of the picture kitten?" You look closer and see it's of you from yesterday with your heels on, your ruby earrings, and your ruby bracelet. You spin to look at him and exclaim "It was taken yesterday!" "Yes. I was going to surprise you for your birthday but you seemed busy." "Well why didn't you?" "You were with your boyfriend." "Well he's not my boyfriend anymore. He thought I was cheating on him with Sherlock." You huff. "He must not know you at all. You're the most loyal person I know." You smile "I thought he knew me and I knew him, but I was wrong." "Well I know you and you know me." "Yes, yes we do. Now show me your favorite room." He smirks "Okay." He takes your hand in his and you walk hand in hand down the hall. He says "I'm going to cover your eyes but keep them closed." "Okay." He covers your eyes and you walk into the room. He takes his hands off "And open." You open and smile. "It's beautiful." It's his bedroom. You look around. It has beautiful ebony woodwork, and the bed is huge. The bed has black blankets and blood red sheets and pillow cases. "I love it. I know why it's your favorite room now." He hugs you from behind and sets his head on your shoulder. "It would look even more beautiful with you in the bed." You blush. Is he hitting on you? "Well I am tired since I haven't slept well lately." He sighs into your neck. He places a kiss on your shoulder. "I'll get you some PJs." You turn and smile at him "Thanks Jim." You kiss his cheek. He smiles and heads to the closet. He runs his hands through his hair a little frustrated that you're oblivious to his flirting. You never did get it when someone was flirting with you. He pulls out the special pair of PJs he's been saving for awhile now. They have always been for you. They are an Eeyore t-shirt and Eeyore short-shorts. You're going to look stunning in them. He walks out and you're standing in front of his dresser looking at the picture there. "I can't believe you still have this picture." He walks over before responding. He knows what picture it is. It's of you two dressed up as a King and Queen for halloween and you're kissing his cheek in it. He just takes it from you gently and sets it back down "It's one of my favorite pictures of you." "Why?" "Because it shows you as the Queen you are." You smile. You look and see he's holding the PJs in his hand. You gently take them from him. "This way to the bathroom?" You point to the other door. He nods. He sighs softly after you enter the bathroom. He's still in love with you after all these years. You put on the Eeyore PJs. You love Eeyore. You know a 27 year old should probably not love Eeyore this much but you do. You smile as you realize these are just your size and have never been worn before. They still have the tags on them. He's bought them just for you. He always makes you feel cherished and loved. Wait loved? You think. Yes loved. Then it hits you, Jim loves you and probably has since High School. Oh you've been so blind, not only to his feelings but to your own. You just realized that you've loved Jim since High School but never admited it to yourself. You quickly pull off your underwear and put only the short-shorts back on. You're already not in a bra. You walk out and Jim is still standing there staring at the photo of you two. You walk up and wrap your arms around his back. "Thank you for always taking care of me." Jim turns in your arms. "I promised didn't I?" You smile "Yes, and you always keep your promises. And I do too. And I just happen to remember a certain promise I made you." "Huh?" You smile and whisper in his ear "I promised if you became a King, I would do anything you asked for just one night. And you've became a King." He swallows. He'd forgotten you'd made that promise. You smile up at him "Anyway King James it's time for bed." You pull off his tie and his jacket. He's just staring at you. You unbutton his shirt slowly. He just swallows again. You smile as you drop to your knees before him and he takes in a deep breath. You undo his belt and pull his trousers down. He kicks off his shoes and socks. You pull the trousers all the way off. Now he's left in only his boxers. Wow he's toned. You smile and look up at him still on your knees. Then you slowly rise running your hands up his torso until you rest them around his neck. "So Jim are you ready for bed?" He just nods not being able to talk. He doesn't know what's come over you but he likes it. Then it hits him, you've just broken up with your boyfriend of a year and a half. You're trying to make him your rebound. He won't do it. He won't just be your rebound, he can't, it would break him inside. You lead him to bed and pull him down with you. You wrap his arms around you "Hold me." You turn so you can snuggle up to him. Jim just holds you close, maybe you don't want him to be your rebound, just your friend. That still makes Jim hurt inside seeing as he loves you so much. You open your eyes and see another picture of you on his bedside table. You scooch over and pick it up. You smile it's a picture of you smiling looking at Jim like he's the only person in the world. "You still have this one." Jim sees you holding the picture and blushes. You turn to look at him when he doesn't say anything. "Why do you have so many pictures of me Jim?" He won't answer you, he just rolls over and says "Go to sleep Jean." You look confused at that. You set the picture down and wrap your self around his back and put your head in his neck. "Jim please tell me why you have so many pictures of me? I need to know why." Jim sighs and rolls over to face you. "Because I've been in love with you since I met you." He just looks like he's been rejected and won't look you in the eyes. "Jim look at me." He ignores you. You pull his chin up so his eyes meet yours. "I'm glad you told me." "Why so it can ruin our friendship?" "No so I can finally do this." You lean in and kiss his lips. He kisses back after a second and then licks your bottom lip for entrance. You let him in. Your tongues battle for dominance. He wins. After kissing some you beak it to breath. "wow. Better than I imagined." Jim looks up at that "You thought of kissing me?" You just lean in and kiss him again. "For a very long time now." He smiles and kisses you softly. He whispers "I love you Kitten." "You too Jim." He smiles and pulls you closer to him. You wrap your arms around is neck and pull him to you into another kiss. You run your hands through his hair. It's more passionate and you end up making slow sweet love. You're cuddling after, "By the way I'd never make you my rebound Jim." "How'd you..." You cut him off says "Because I know you." He smiles and kisses you again sweetly. You lay your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He's running his hands through your hair. You fall asleep feeling loved. You wake up at about 3am. You smile and start to kiss Jim's neck. "Mmm. If you keep doing that I'm not responsible for what happens next." You just smile and just kiss his neck again. His eyes snap open and he rolls you so he's on top. He starts to kiss your neck then leaves a hickey there. You pull his head up and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. You make passionate love. You sigh slightly sweaty from your activity. "I love you Jean." "You too." He pulls you close and kisses you on your hickey. You smile and kiss his lips. You snuggle into him and fall asleep to his heartbeat again. You wake up when your phone rings. Jim groans. You groan too. You open your phone and see it's 4am, you and Jim have only been asleep less than a hour since your last awakening. You look at who is calling. It's Sherlock. "Ugh Sherlock what do you want it is 4 O'clock in the morning?" "You aren't home." "Obiviously. Now go back to sleep Sherlock I'll be home around 9am." "I haven't been to sleep yet." "And why not?" "You're not here to play a lullaby." "You got on without a lullaby from me for many years before I met you, you can do so tonight." "No I can't I've tried." "Sherlock stop making excuses and go to bed. Just drink a cup of warm milk, snuggle into bed, and go to sleep." You feel Jim kiss your neck. He whispers in your ear "Who is it?" You turn and say "It's Sherlock, he's being a child again." Jim nods and whispers "I'm going back to sleep" You nod and give him a kiss. He smiles and lays back down. "Who was that?" "None of your buisness Sherlock. Now do as I said and go to bed. Goodnight Sherlock." you hang up and put your phone on silent. You crawl back up the bed and into Jim's arms. "I swear that man is more of a child than a man." You roll your eyes. You kiss Jim "Sorry about that. Now lets go to sleep." Jim nods and pulls you close. You fall back asleep. Your alarm goes off at 7am. You turn it off and turn to Jim. You kiss his lips and he opens his eyes. "I've got to get ready. I've got to home and check on the boys before I go to work." He just pulls you to him "Don't go today." You smile and kiss him "I have to. I have a big presentaton at work today." He sighs "Fine." "Well you could take a shower with me?" He smiles. You both get in the shower. You have shower sex. He kisses your shoulder. "I bought some of your favorite soaps and things." You smile "Well I guess you really do know me." "Of course." He smiles into your shoulder. You wash your hair with what you use at home, and the same soap you have at home. When you get out he even has the deordorant you use. He's prepared. You get all ready. You put makeup over your hickey. "I can't believe you gave me a hickey Jim." "Had to mark you were mine." You roll your eyes "Yes but it's not appropriate at work so I'm covering it up." He just kisses your cheek. You smile. You finish getting ready. Jim had bought you some work clothes too, so you didn't have to go home in the clothes from the night before. He gives you a kiss, and you laugh as some of your lipstick is now on his lips. "What's so funny?" You say "Look in the mirror." He turns and looks "oh." He wipes it off. "You need more on yours now." You smile and reapply. "I'm leaving now." He smiles and slaps your ass. "Have a good day Kitten." You roll your eyes. You pull him to you and kiss his cheek leaving your imprint of your lipsticked lips on his cheek. "Don't wipe that off, it's how I'm showing you're mine." He smiles. "Alright my Queen I won't." You smile and head to grab Lucifer from the dog house out back. You're still wearing the blood red heels Jim gave you for your birthday. Lucifer kisses your cheek and hands. You leash him up and head home. You walk home and knock on Mrs Hudson's door. She answers "Oh Jean it's you. Sherlock's already asked if I could watch Lucifer and I've agreed." "Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson." She smiles and takes him. "Have a good day at work." "Thanks." You head up the stairs. You open the door. You see it's a mess, like an I've stayed up all night instead of sleeping, Sherlock mess. "William Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock's head peaks out of the kitchen. "Yes?" "Why is our flat a mess?" He just rubs his head. You take a look at him. "Did you go to sleep like I told you to? And don't lie to me I'll know if you do." "No. I didn't go to sleep." "And why not?" "Because the milk didn't work." You roll you eyes. "Well then no violin for you for 3days." "What?" "Yep. 3 days. One for not sleeping, one for not listening, and one for waking me up at 4am." He sighs and nods. He looks so sad. You open your arms and motion for him to come to you. He does and puts his head in your neck. You rub his head "I'm not mad at you Sherlock but you have to listen to me. I'm just trying to take care of you." He nods then asks "Are you wearing makeup on your neck?" You smile "Yes I am and no you can't know why and please don't deduce it." "Too late." You roll your eyes. "Alright Sherlock I have to go to work now." He nods "Will you be home for dinner?" You ask "What do you want for dinner Sherlock?" "Spagetti." You smile "Okay I'll make spagetti tonight. What did John make last night?" "Pork chops" "Oh. I'm sorry Sherlock I know you don't like pork chops, but did you eat what was served to you?" He shakes his head "i didn't eat the pork chops, but I ate everthing else." "Good boy, but next time even if John makes something you don't like you have to eat it." "Okay." He says all sulkily. "I really have to go now Sherlock I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." He nods and watches you leave wondering who you were with last night that you've covered all your tracks for. You walk into work with a smile on your face. You smile bigger when there's a bouqet of flowers on your desk. You read the tag "I'm still sorry. GL" Your smile gets bigger. They're from Greg. He's trying to win you back. You smile big and set them up on your desk. You love them they're your second favorite flowers. They're orange tiger lilies. Your favorite is white orchids. Greg peaks his head out of his office and asks to the office "Is Thorn here yet?" Instead of replying they all just nod your way. You stand up and smile at him "I'm here Boss." He nods towards his office. You sigh and walk to the office. He closes the door behind you. His blinds were already down today. "Did you like the flowers?" "Yes. They're my second favorite flowers." "I thought they were your favorite?" "No, white orchids are, but orange tiger lilies are my second." You hug him "Thank you Greg." "I'm still sorry." "I know it's what your note said. Still not enough for me to take you back Greg, but I've forgiven you. Everyone makes mistakes." He smiles hearing you've forgiven him. He kisses your cheek. "Thank you for forgiving me. I'll try harder to win you back." You smile "Okay Greg you do that, but for now we've got work to do." You smile and walk out of his office. You start with all the paperwork you need to catch up on. Donovon taps you on the shoulder after two hours "There's a delivery for you at the door." You turn and see a delivery man holdng a white orchid. You smile. You walk to the door "hello." "Are you DI Thorn?" "Yes." "Sign here please." You sign and he hands you the orchid. "Have a good day ma'am" "You too." You walk back to your desk. You read the note "Pick up Milk ~SH" You roll your eyes. Of course Sherlock would use your favorite flower to get your attention just to tell you to get groceries. Lestrade asks "Who is that from?" "Sherlock. He forgot to tell me to pick up milk so he sent the flower to make sure I'd read the note." "Really?" You show him the note Sherlock wrote "Pick up Milk ~SH" Lestrade laughs "Sherlock sure is weird." "Yes yes he is." You look at Greg and he doesn't look jealous. That's good, maybe he's gotten over his jealousy then. Donovan walks up to you "You've got another delivery." You raise an eyebrow "What do I have to pick up bread too?" Greg laughs at that. You walk to the door as Lestrade is explaining your comment to Donovan. You open the door "Hello?" "Are you DI Thorn?" "Yes." "Good Sign here." You sign and ask "What do you deliver?" "Mugs." You raise an eyebrow. He hands you two mugs. You read one and burst out laughing. "Don't mess with me Sherlock Holmes is afraid of me." You read the second one "Don't forget the bread" You laugh. You bring them back to your desk laughing. Donovan asks "What's so funny?" You show her the bread one. She giggles and Greg laughs. Donovan leaves. "What's the other one?" You show him it. He raises an eyebrow "Why would he send you that?" "I don't know Sherlock has a weird sense of humor." You just put the bread one on your desk and put your pens in it. You fill your other one up with your favorite tea. You're drinking it when Anderson comes over to bother you. He pales when he reads the cup. "Who gave you that cup?" "Sherlock had it delivered here." Anderson gulps, then he puts on his charming smile. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me today?" "Anderson not only are you married but you're cheating on your wife with Donovan so no I don't want to go to lunch with you." He looks startled and sort of embarrsed "Now run along." He just turns and scurries away. Greg caught that all "He's having an afair with Donovan?" "Yep." "How did you know?" "Sherlock told me so if Anderson tried to ask me out I could deflect him with that." "How long ago did Sherlock tell you that?" "A few months ago. But I had a different excuse then. I was seeing someone I love then." Greg sighs. He knows that's you telling him to get his shit together. "You want to go to lunch with me?" "Sure but you're buying." "Okay." "Oh and bring those case files." He looks confused. "Why?" You roll your eyes then tap your head. Oh he knows now, it's the same thing they did when they were dating, they made it look like it was a working lunch. He grabs a couple of empty files and follows you out. He turns and says "We'll be back in an hour, so don't be slacking she'll know if you were." They nod. No one complains because they see the flies in his hand, so they all think it's a working lunch again. Greg walks out and opens the door for you. You get in. "So where are we going to lunch?" "Cafe Rouge - Hays Galleria" "But aren't they hard to get into last minute?" "Yes I've made reservations." You smile actually happy that Greg is trying so hard to win you back. "Smart man." He smiles at that. He takes your hand and lightly kisses your knuckles. It makes your heart flutter. You're in love with Greg. He smiles at you again then down at your still intertwined hands. You just smile and let him hold your hand, until your phone goes off and you need it to get the phone out of your purse. It's a text message. "Why are you holding his hand Kitten?" Your smile falls. Jim is watching you. You text back "He took it and is trying to win me back remember? Anyways no one can know about us anyway because you have enemies." He texts back "Smart girl, he's decoy." You text back a thumbs up. "That Sherlock?" "Yeah he wants some strawberry jam too." Greg raises an eyebrow and you show him old texts from Sherlock that say "Get Jam" then "Strawberry". Thankfully your texts don't show a time or date on them, so Greg accepts it. Smooth Jean lie to both the men who love you, why don't you. You sigh internally, and wonder how Jim knows you were holding Greg's hand. Then you spot it. On the review mirror is a small camera. "Greg can I use the review mirror?" "Why?" "I think I've got lipstick on my teeth." "Oh. Go ahead." Sadly you really do have lipstick on your teeth thankfully no ones noticed. And thankfully you didn't make you finding the bug obivious so when you 'accidently' knock it down it doesn't look like you did it on purpose. You uncrose and repostion your legs again 'accidently' crushing the bug. Jim won't be able to tell you did it on purpose. You could tell it wasn't a sound bug only a camera bug. "So Greg when did you make these reservations?" "Yesterday." You smile. You take his hand again glad Jim can't see you do it anymore. You checked the car by using your periphial vision while you cleaned lipstick off your teeth. You couldn't spot any and you have eagle eyes. Greg kisses your knuckles again and your heart flutters again. "I'm glad you agreed to come." "Me too. I can tell you're really trying." You smile just watching Greg drive. "What you're staring at me?" "I can't just stare at the man I love?" He just smiles and quickly turns and gives you a kiss on the lips. You laugh when he comes back with some lipstick on his lips. "As much as you look good in that color I don't think you want lipstick on." He blushes. You take a tissue out of your purse and wipe his lips. "There all better." You noticed when you go the tissue out Jim's planted a tracking device in your klenex pouch. Clever boy, he knows you don't use your klenex in your purse often. You'll just have to 'accidently' drop them out of your purse when you 'accidently' drop it. When Greg stops you 'accidently' knock your purse you of the car with your foot. "Oh crud I spilled my purse." You just smile when you see the tissues have landed under the car without you even trying. Greg helps you pick everything up, both of you missing the tissues under the car. Greg offers you his arm. You take it and you walk in. "Reservation name?" "Lestrade." "Right this way." When you sit down you pull out the fake files. They've got some of your doodles and a couple pictures of dogs and cats in them. You open one and point to the picture. Greg plays along because you never know who's watching. He just turns and whispers in your ear "Just like old times." You smile and nod. And whisper back "Yes. I miss them." He nods and whispers back "Me too." You stop whispering and quickly close the fake file when the waiter comes back so he doesn't see anything. Making it look like it's a real case file you were discussing. You both order then you open your doodle folder. You point to your doodle you made on your birthday. Greg raises an eybrow at it. He whispers "When did you do this?" You whisper back "On my birthday." He nods understanding why you doodled a wedding dress now. You were still together and you were dreaming of marrying him. He looks sadly down at the doodle. You quickly close it on him when the waiter comes with your food so the waiter doesn't see anything. Greg and you both eat your meal. "Do you want dessert?" "Yes but not here." He smiles knowing you want an ice cream cone. Greg pays and you grab the fake files. Greg offers you his arm again. You take it. It would be odd for you not to, seeing as he's been offering his arm to you for two years and you've taken it for two years. Even before you were dating he did that. He opens your door just like always and you get in and he shuts it. Your phone goes off. You look at it "Nice work lunch with your partner Kitten?" You knew he would know where you went. "Yes. I had chicken salad, Greg had a burger. Got to go back to work now." You turn your phone on silent again. Jim doesn't text back. Greg gets in after you've texted and put the phone down. "So back to work?" He ask jokingly. "You know where to go Gregory." He just hold his hands up in surrender. He puts the car in gear and heads to your favorite ice cream spot. Only Greg knows where. He takes your hand again and kisses your knuckles again. You sigh happily staring at him. "Quit staring at me it's distracting." "Well then quit being distracted." He just smirks and pulls the car over. He pulls you to him in a kiss. You kiss back happily. When you pull apart you wipe more of your lipstick off his lip with your thumb. He smiles and so do you. He gets back on the road and heads to the ice cream place. He wraps his arm around your waist and you lean your head on his shoulder. When you get up there the man behind the counter asks "The usual?" Greg looks to you and you nod. "Yeah the usual." He hands you your chocolate cone, and Greg his vanilla cone. You always share both of them because they don't have twist. Greg and you sit on the bench you always sit on together. He wraps his arm around your shoulder. When you've both eaten half you switch cones and eat the other half. Your lipstick is all gone now. You both never eat the actual cone so you both toss them. Greg pulls you to him and kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck forgetting everything but Greg's kiss, including that Jim watches your every move. You pull away breathless. Greg whispers "I love you Jean." "I love you too Greg." He smiles and kisses you softly. He pulls out the small blue box containg the key. "Can I give this to you now?" You smile and nod. He takes it out and you realize it's on a necklace. He puts it around your neck. "Because I know you don't like carrying keys around I put it on a necklace. Also it'll always be close to your heart that way." You smile and kiss him again. It feels like there was never a break between you two. He wraps his arm around you again, and you wrap your arm around his waist. He walks you back to the car. Greg turns to you in the car and says "Sherlock knew about us the whole time." "He did?" "Yeah he said I make you happy that's why he was helping me." "He helped you?" Greg nods "I didn't know Sherlock was capable of caring for anyone, especially the way he cares about you." You blush "Well I have been like a mother/friend to him since High School and do take care of him. Oh speaking of which I'm making spagetti for dinner you're welcome to come over." "I'd love to. Do we have to hide being together anymore?" "Well there's no point now if they both know, is there?" "Both?" "If Sherlock knows, John knows." "How?" "If Sherlock went to go confront you John would've asked where he was going and Sherlock would have told him about me and you. Hence they both know." Greg nods and kisses you again "You're so smart." "Yes, yes I am." You smile and say "We should get back to work it's almost been an hour." Greg nods and heads back to the station holding your hand the whole way. He opens your door and offers you his arm just like he's always done. He opens the station door for you. You walk in and to your desk. There is a very small box on your desk. You raise an eyebrow at it. You open the box. It's a class ring. You read the name it says Jim. Jim sent you a class ring with his name on it to remind you your his. You sigh and look it over. It has a tracking device under the onnx gem. You can see it when the soft red light blinks. Others won't be able to but you can. Too bad for Jim he forgot you don't like to wear rings. You just set the box in your desk drawer and close it. Thankfully no one saw the box or what was inside it. You pick up a real case file and bring it to Greg's office because you've spotted something on it and you need his magnifying glass. You broke yours last week when you threw it at Anderson's head for being a moron. You didn't want to hit his head just scare him so you hit the wall next to his head and he skedaddled. "Greg I need your magnifying glass I broke mine last week on Anderson's head." Greg smiles "Sure what for?" You show him the picture. He hands you his magnifying glass. You look closer. The initials are SM. Sebastion Moran. Jim had Sebastion do this murder. Fuck. "Hmm I wonder what the initials SM mean?" Greg shrugs "Beats me maybe Sherlock will know?" "Maybe. You call him he'll just tell me more groceries to get or whine at me some more." Greg laughs "Okay." Greg calls and puts him on speaker phone. "What do you want Lestrade?" "I need your help on a case both of us are stumped." "Jean is there as well?" "Hello Sherlock." "You're still getting the Strawberry Jam right?" You roll your eyes "Yes Sherlock I'll still get the strawberry Jam. Oh and Greg is coming over for dinner tonight." "Ah I see you've taken him back then?" "Yes. Now back to the case will you help?" "Bring the file here I'm in the middle of something." Your roll your eyes because you know he was only playing violin and shooting the wall today. "Alright Sherlock we're on our way." Sherlock hangs up. Greg smiles at you and glances at the closed blinds. You smirk and pull him by his tie to you and kiss him smack on the lips. "Let's go." He just has a dopey smile on his face and you roll your eyes leaving the office before him so he can pull himself together. You've reached the door when Greg jogs up and opens the door for you. Then he offers his arm. He also opens the car door. On the way to the flat Greg's holding your hand again. Now it's your turn to have a dopey smile on your face. Greg brings your hand up to his lips and kisses it. He smiles and glances at you saying "I've missed us." "Me too Greg. I love you." "I love you too." You smile as you arrive at the flat. Greg holds your hand once you've walked into the building. You smile up at him. He smiles back at you then Sherlock opens the door "What took you so bloody long?" You roll your eyes. "Here Sherlock" You hand him the file. He takes it and goes back to his chair. You pull Greg to the couch. He wraps his arm around you when you sit down. He's gently rubbing your back smiling at you. "Do spare me the gooey display of affections." You raise an eyebrow "Well then don't watch. Look at what you're supposed to." Sherlock rolls his eyes. You look around "Where's John?" "Store." You look around and notice the sword under Sherlock's chair. He sees this and just shakes his head. You roll your eyes. "By the way Sherlock I'm making dinner but I'll be spending the night at Greg's and tomorrow too." Sherlock says "Greg has the days off then." You roll your eyes "Yes. So don't bother us alright?" "Perhaps." "We won't answer if you do." Greg's just smiling like a dope this whole time. You smile and kiss his cheek. Greg smiles back at you. "Oh, by the way, Sherlock what happened to your diamond case?" "I gave them a message." Oh so that's what's the sword was from. John walks in and Sherlock replies "You took your time." "I didn't get the groceries." "Why?" You ask "Because I had a row, at the store, with a chip and pin machine." "You had a row with a machine?" You ask laughing. "Oh bugger off." You smile and roll your eyes "What have you got Sherlock?" He lists off what he has. You just nod. "Alright, I'm making your dinner now, just heat it up when you want to eat." Sherlock nods. You roll your eyes and pull Greg to the kitchen. "Something you want me to do?" "Yes just sit there and look cute." He blushes. You smile and give him a kiss "This'll only take a few minutes." You smile and start on the spaghetti. You finish it, put it in a container, label it, and leave it in the fridge. "Okay, Greg time to go. We have to finish the paperwork before we can go to your house." He just nods and kisses your cheek. You giggle and take his hand. At the door, you let go of his hand and have to put on your professional face. Greg does too. You go to the car then start smiling again like idiots. Greg takes your hand in the car. "I liked that." "Liked what?" "Watching you cook and not hiding our love in front of Sherlock." You smile "Me too. Oh, I've got to get Lucifer." You quickly run into the building and get Lucifer from Mrs Hudson. You put him in the back seat and he lays down. "Why is Lucifer coming to my house?" "Because I would like to keep him at your house. I'm afraid Sherlock will experiment on him." "Oh. Alright, already moving in with me hmm?" You smile and answer "Maybe." Greg looks shocked. "Oh just drive." Greg puts it in drive and heads to the office. "Want me to just grab the paperwork and we can do it at home?" "Sure." He runs in and grabs the paperwork. Your phone rings when Greg gets out of the car. "Naughty Naughty Kitten." "What do you want Jim?" "What's with that tone hmm?" You roll your eyes "You're accusing me of being naughty and I got no fucking clue what you're talking about." "You destroyed my camera, and left my tracker." "Huh?" "You really don't know do you?" "I've got no clue." "Look in your purse for your tissues." You open your purse "Wait where are my tissues? What did you do with my tissues?" "I didn't do anything to them. You left them at Cafe Rouge." "Oh no. They must have fallen out when I knocked my purse over. Damn it." You hear Jim say "Hmm. You really didn't know they weren't in there?" "No Jim. I barely use my tissues from my purse." "And where are you?" "I'm at the office why?" "Because that's where my new tracker says you are." "New tracker? Jim, why are you tracking me?" "To keep an eye on my property." You grr and shout "I am nobody's property! How dare you say that I am! We are over!!" You slam the phone shut. You walk inside and go to your desk. You take out the ring and say "Oh Donovan?" "What?" "Here. I don't wear rings, I know you do so you can have it. I tried to send it back because it got delivered to me by mistake but they won't take it back." "Oh, you're giving me a ring?" "Well, I don't want it so you can have it." "Okay. Thanks." She puts it on. You smile "It looks good on you. Thanks for taking that off my hands." She smiles unsure of you being nice to her. Greg walks up "Still helping with paperwork?" "Oh yeah just had to take care of something. Goodbye Donovan." You walk with Greg out. Greg asks "What was with you and Donovan?" "Some ring got delivered to me by accident but I don't wear rings so when they wouldn't take it back I gave it to Donovan." "That was uncharacteristically kind of you." "I am nice sometimes to Donovan just very rarely, plus I just wanted to get rid of the ring." "Oh. So it was more of a, here I don't want this you take it, kind of thing?" "Yep. Now let's go home." Greg smiles and drives you back to his place. You are so happy you've gotten rid of Jim. I mean Jim was your best friend before but you've never truly loved him. You figured that out when he said I love you and your first instinct was to say you too. I mean when Greg told you he loved you, you didn't think and just said I love you back. You just hope Jim will let you be. Also you've blocked his number. Greg smiles at you "I was wondering how long do you see yourself living with Sherlock for?" "I don't know. I mean he's got John to take care of him now, so I guess until I get a better offer." Greg swallows. Maybe he'll ask you tonight if you'll move in with him. He hopes so. He wants you close to him always. You smile at how nervous he looks thinking about tonight. You roll your eyes. You bring your entwined hands up and kiss his knuckles. He smiles at that. "I love you Greg." "I love you too Jean." Hearing him say that makes you smile unlike when Jim said that. You really did just make him your rebound like you said you weren't doing. You kinda feel bad since the bloke's been in love with you since high school, but he is a psychopath, so not that much. You walk into his house him letting you open the door with your new key. He kisses your neck with his arms around you. You smile "Mmm, Greg if you keep doing that I won't be able to make dinner. And if we don't eat our dinner we can't have our dessert." He laughs at that but says "Alright. I'm going to take a shower while you make dinner. I still smell like the office." You smile "Alright Greg." He gives you a kiss and heads to the bathroom. You're making burgers and fries. You get everything ready so you just have to cook them then you start going through Greg's house for bugs. You find a bunch of them. You take a camera and sound one and say into them "James Moriarty leave me alone and stop spying on me. I don't want your promise anymore to look out for me anymore. So stay out of my life. And leave Greg alone too." then you crush all the bugs you found all over the house. The only place you haven't looked is the bathroom because Greg is in there taking a shower. You've just finished cooking the burgers when Greg wraps his arms around you and says "Smells good." "Good it's just finished get me a plate." He reaches over and grabs a plate and holds it for you. You put his burger on it and the homemade fries you made. You kiss his cheek. "All ready." He smiles and heads to the table. You make your plate. You both eat and you bring the dishes to the sink. You go to start washing them and Greg stops you "You made dinner I can wash the dishes." You smile and give a kiss "Did I ever tell you I love you?" "Maybe." "well I do. I love you Gregory Lestrade." "And I love you Jean Thorn." You smile and say "I'm going to take a shower now." "Why didn't you just share with me?" "Because we never actually get clean when we take a shower together Greg." He just laughs and agrees. You check the bathroom for bugs and find a sound one in the light. You destroy it and flush it down the toilet. Then you wash with Greg's things because you don't give a shit now who can tell if you smell like Greg or not. You get out and dry off wrapping a towel around you. You go into the bedroom and pull on one of Greg's shirts' and your panties. That's all you have on. Greg hears you walk out and starts to ask without turning around "Hey sweetheart I have something...." He trails off when he turns and sees you. He just swallows. You smile and walk up to him. "You have something you want to ask me?" He clears his throat "Yeah, yes. Jean Thorn will you move in with me?" You smile and kiss him. "I would love to move in with you. I mean I'm already half way there. I have half my clothes here, I have the dog here, I have bathroom things here, and I'm here half the time." He smiles ecstatic that you're moving in. You smirk when you see how turned on he is. "Well I think it's time for dessert don't you?" He just smiles that cute smile and picks you up with your legs around his waist and kisses you. He sets you on the kitchen table, while you start to get his shirt and tie off. As soon as you've gotten them off and he's left just in his pants Lucifer barks to go out. You groan and lean your head on Greg's chest. "How do you feel about giving Lucifer to Sherlock?" "He's your dog." You smile. You just don't want Lucifer around anymore because Jim gave him to you, plus you broke a heel off the heels Jim gave you by accident. You fell on your face and had to have Sherlock bring you a spare pair. Basically, everything Jim has given you, since you and Greg have been together, has either broke, or you've given it away. All but Lucifer. "I'm going to call Sherlock to come get him." "Now?" "Yes now." Greg groans. "Just give me my phone off the counter I promise I won't move." He smirks and hands you his phone out of his pocket. He just starts kissing your neck as you're calling. "Mmm that feels good." Greg smirks into your neck. "What do you want Lestrade?" "Hey Sherlock it's me. Can you come get Lucifer from Greg's house?" "Why?" "Because I'm giving him to you." "Why?" "To do with whatever you please, but also so you'll stop trying to drug me and John, do it to him instead." "So like my guinea pig?" "Yes." "You want me to get him now?" "Yes." "I'll be right there. Please be semi-decent." "I can't promise that if you don't hurry." "Ugh the mental pictures." "Then hurry up and get the dog." Sherlock and you hang up. "He's on his way." Greg just nods and kisses your lips. You smile into the kiss. You've just been kissing for 5 minutes waiting for Sherlock. Sherlock just opens the door and walks in "Spare me the mental damage." "Just take Lucifer and his things. Oh and these next couple of days I'll be busy moving out." "He's asked you to move in with him." Sherlock states. "Yes." "Good for you. He makes you happy, you deserve to be." You smile and motion him to leave. He just smiles and gathers Lucifer and his things and leaves. Greg goes and locks the door behind him. "Now where were we?" "Dessert." He smiles and continues to kiss your neck. You unbuckle Greg's belt and undo his pants. They fall to his ankles and he kicks them off so he's just in his boxers. He pulls his shirt off you. He smiles hungrily looking at your body. You smile back and pull him to you in a kiss. He pulls your panties off and lays you back on the table. He kicks his boxers off and kisses you. He asks "You ready?" You nod. He enters you slowly. You moan. Oh how you've missed this. He slowly pulls you to sit up again so he can kiss you. He lifts you and carries you to the couch and lays down on top of you. You end up making love on the couch, then on the floor, then against the wall, and finally in bed. You lay snuggled up to him slightly breathless and sweaty. "We haven't done that since we first started dating." "Making up for lost time." You smile and kiss him. "I love you Greg." "I love you too." He kisses your head. You lay your head on his shoulder and intertwine one of your legs with his. He wraps his left arm around your back holding you, and his right is holding your left on his chest. "I'm glad you're moving in with me." "Me too. I actually hoped you were going to ask me to when you gave me my birthday gift." "Really?" You nod "Yeah, actually Sherlock thought you were going to too." "He did?" "The real reason he got me those ruby earrings was to judge your reaction. He told me afterward that if you hadn't glared at him he would have been worried." He laughs "Sherlock is the weirdest man." "Yes, but he's our Sherlock and I wouldn't want him any other way." Greg nods. You sigh and snuggle more into his chest. You hear his heartbeat. "Why's your heart beating so fast?" "Maybe because I have the most beautiful woman laying on my chest, or maybe because we just made love four times all over the house." You smile "Yeah we did just do that." He kisses your head again. "We should go to sleep now." "Okay." You lay your head back down on his chest and fall asleep on the man you love more than anyone in the world.


End file.
